Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode and a display device including the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode having high luminescent efficiency and an improved lifespan and to a display device including the same
Discussion of the Background
An organic light emitting diode may have fast response speed, be driven at a low voltage, and is a self-light emitting type organic light emitting diode. Accordingly, a display device including the organic light emitting diode may be manufactured to have a compact size and be lightweight, since a separate light source may be omitted, and have excellent brightness, no viewing angle dependence, and the like.
The organic light emitting diode is a display diode having an emitting layer formed of an organic material disposed between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode. Holes supplied from the anode electrode and electrons supplied from the cathode electrode are combined in the emitting layer to generate excitons, and the excitons emit light corresponding to an energy gap between the hole and the electron.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.